My Version of Torment
by Lady Hanyou
Summary: I get to enjoy myself tormenting characters when I'm bored! This is a fanfic that will never seem complete. You can e-mail me when you want to join in the tormenting and tell me who you want to torment.


My Version of Torment:  
Disclaimer: Most of these characters I don't own, but a few of them I do...  
.......................................................................................................................................  
Lady Hanyou: In this fanfic there will be no additionals!  
Akuma: So? Not like anyone cares...  
Lady Hanyou: You know what? I really loathe you...  
Akuma: I do too  
Megami: Please... Will you two settle down?  
Lady Hanyou & Akuma: Hell no!!!  
InuYasha: Who are you two?  
Lady Hanyou: Oh! I forgot! This is Akuma, my demon side, and Megami, my  
light side.  
InuYasha: If Megami is your light side, isn't she supposed to be human?  
Lady Hanyou: So? She isn't. You're point is?  
InuYasha: Nevermind...  
Lady Hanyou: Be nice. I'm having guests comin' over.  
(doorbell rings)  
Lady Hanyou: That must be them!  
Sora: Yo!  
Ristos: Hey, Lady Hanyou!  
Ranmiko: Hey, cuz!  
InuYasha: Who's this? (points at Ranmiko)  
Lady Hanyou: She's my cousin. Did you all choose you're characters?  
Ranmiko: Ranma!  
Sora: Naruto!  
Ristos: Not yet...  
Lady Hanyou: You haven't chosen yet?!  
Ristos: No...  
Lady Hanyou: It's okay! How 'bout a game of Truth or Dare?  
Sora: Yes!  
Ranmiko: Does this include us?  
Lady Hanyou: No, only the characters.  
Sora: Let the torture begin!  
Ristos: (glares at Sora) You enjoy this, don't you?  
Sora: Of course I do!  
Lady Hanyou: InuYasha, truth or dare?  
Akuma: Pick truth and I'll be glad to know your deepest secrets and  
blackmail you with them.  
InuYasha: (gulps) D-D-Dare  
Lady Hanyou: I dare you to be locked in a room with Akuma and Sora,  
unarmed, with a small scratch before you go in. Oh, and you have to stay  
there for...um...thirty—  
Sora: Forty-five!  
Lady Hanyou: Fine. Forty-five minutes.  
Ristos: Uh... You know he has death written all over his face, don't you?  
Lady Hanyou: Yea', I know, but I can't kill him. The only fun thing left is  
torment.  
Ranmiko: You're just as worse as Sora.  
Lady Hanyou: Nah, I'm slightly nicer than her.  
Sora: I heard that!  
Lady Hanyou: InuYasha, keep still so I can give you a little scratch for  
the blood to flow out.  
Akuma: Blood?  
Sora: Gore!  
(everybody stares at Sora and Akuma)  
Lady Hanyou: In the room you go! (pushes InuYasha, Sora, and Akuma into a  
room)  
(For forty-five minutes, there were loud crashes, yells of pain and for  
help, evil laughing, and many other awful sounds coming from the room)  
Lady Hanyou: Time's up!  
Megami: Open the door already! I think the poor dog had enough!  
(Lady Hanyou opens the door and InuYasha comes out with tattered clothes,  
deep scratches, bruises, and many awful things)  
InuYasha: Damn! All that for a single drop of blood!  
(Sora & Akuma come out of room with an evil grin)  
Sora: Danm! That was great fun! And good entertainment, too!  
Akuma: Okay, I'm hungry!  
Megami: Is anyone else hungry?  
Naruto & InuYasha: Ramen!  
Akuma: Steak!  
Megami: I didn't say I was taking orders!  
Ristos: I'll help you then, since I'm bored.  
Megami: Thanks  
Sora: Naruto, truth or dare?  
Naruto: Truth  
Sora: Aw... That's no fun! Fine! When you first met Haku and thought he was a  
girl, did you fell in love with him then and there?  
Naruto: Heck, no!  
Akuma: You should have forced him to choose truth...  
Ranmiko: Ranma, truth or dare?  
Ranma: Uh...  
Akuma: Pick truth and I'll be glad to bring in all your fiancés and ask  
you one horrifying question which you'll be left brutally harmed by your  
fiancés.  
Ranma: Uh... (gulps) Dare  
Ranmiko: I dare you to—  
Akuma: (covering Ranmiko's mouth) I dare you to be a girl and be left in a  
cabin with Mirouku, one blanket, in the weather room in the basement for  
one night!  
Lady Hanyou: And which kind of weather will you choose?  
Akuma: Snowy, of course!  
Ranmiko: What do you think it will be? A series of rape or something I  
really wouldn't want to think about?  
Ristos: I think it might be both.  
Megami: Ranma, I feel sorry for you...  
Akuma: You'll start tonight. It's better now or never  
Ranma: And I pick the never!  
Megami: Don't make Akuma mad. She has a very bad temper. And I mean it.  
Ranma: (gulps)  
Lady Hanyou: Well, I'm bored, and I don't wanna wait.  
Nahiko: If you're bored, how 'bout we torment my brother?  
Nori: Huh? Noooo!  
Sora: Great idea!  
Ranmiko: How about we make him look like a girl?  
Nori: Anything but that!  
Nahiko: Great we'll do that!  
Lady Hanyou: I'll get the dresses I hate so much!  
Sora: I'll get my sister's make-up!  
Nahiko: Ranmiko and me will hold him down!  
Akuma: And I'll enjoy watching the torment to a boy!  
Nori: Nooo!  
Akuma: It's better than waiting for it to be night and start with the dare  
I gave to Ranma. I got bored and tied him to a chair so he wouldn't escape.  
Ranma: Evil!  
Akuma: I know! Isn't it great?  
(everybody stares at Akuma)  
Akuma: What? I am Lady Hanyou's evil side.


End file.
